


Mary's Teacher - The Date

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Short Sequel to Mary's Teacher, which I posted last week. Oliver and Ms. Smoak go on a date!





	Mary's Teacher - The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt: Late to the Party
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine. I hope you like! Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the amazing edit!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

 

Felicity checked her lipstick, again. She had just checked it a minute ago, of course, nothing had changed. Why was she so nervous? She had known Oliver for almost a year! It’s not like she was going out with a stranger. She was going out with a very attractive, kind and funny man. What on earth did she have to be nervous about?

 

Felicity heard a knock the door.  He’s here! Squee!

 

*****

 

Oliver stood at Felicity’s door holding a bouquet of flowers. The flowers had been Mary’s idea. As he was walking out the door Mary caught up with him.

 

“Are you going on a date?”

 

“Why, yes I am. Who told you that?”

 

“Nanny Queen.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Where are the flowers?”

 

“Flowers?”

 

“Yes, every good date brings flowers. Don’t you watch any TV, Daddy?”

 

“Not as much as you clearly. I guess I’ll have to stop to pick up flowers on the way. Thank you for reminding me.”

 

“No problem. Good luck and be nice.”

 

“Bye.” Be nice? He was always nice! What was going on with Mary? It’s a good thing she didn’t know the date was with Ms. Smoak. He decided not to tell Mary for two reasons, one he didn’t want to get her hopes up, what if it didn’t work out? Secondly, and the biggest reason, she would want to come with them.

 

Felicity opened the door looking beautiful she was wearing a black lacy dress, with several strands of pearls wrapped round and round and a bright red coat that made the outfit pop. Her hair was up in the back with wavy pieces hanging down in the front. To Oliver, she looked better than perfect.

 

“Wow. You look amazing!” Oliver could not hide his glee.

 

Felicity blushed. “You clean up pretty good yourself.” Oliver was wearing a dark suit, with a burgundy tie and light blue dress shirt. Felicity was impressed, she’d seen him in his work suits, this was not a work suit.

 

“Oh, these are for you!” He handed Felicity a bouquet of pink roses.

 

“Thank you, they are beautiful. Come in for a moment. I want to put these in water before we go out.”

 

Oliver stood in her doorway and was able to see her open concept apartment. The kitchen and living room were right in front of him and he could see there was a small deck out back.

 

“Thanks again for the flowers, they are lovely,” Felicity said as she placed them in a vase.

 

“I wish I could tell all the credit but they were Mary’s idea.”

 

“Mary knows about our date?” Felicity wasn’t sure how she felt about that. What if it didn’t go well, she didn’t want the little girl disappointed.

 

“She knows I had a date, she didn’t know it was with you or else I suspect she would also be here.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “Good point. Okay, are you ready to go?”

 

“Yes, follow me, my lady, your chariot awaits.”

 

*****

 

“So, where are we going?”

 

“I made reservations at the new Italian restaurant. I hope that’s okay. I asked and they said they had vegan, vegetarian and gluten free options. I don’t know if you have any dietary restrictions.”

 

Oliver seemed a little nervous which actually comforted Felicity a bit she wasn’t in this alone. “I love Italian and no dietary restrictions for me. I can and will eat it all. Well except nuts, I’m allergic to nuts, so I guess I do have a restriction and I’m babbling. Going to stop in 3-2-1.”

 

“I like your babbling.” Oliver smiled as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

 

“It’s crazy. But I’m nervous. I know you and yet I’m still nervous. I’m just going to be honest, I’ve never done this. I’m totally late to the party.”

 

“You’ve never gone on a date? That’s not meant to be an insult I just find that hard to believe. Felicity, you are amazing.”

 

“You are too kind. Yes, I’ve gone on dates and had boyfriends but I’ve never done this - gotten dressed up and gone to a fancy restaurant with an attractive man, who I completely adore - oh no, I said that last part out loud too. Shoot me now.”

 

Oliver chuckled and got out of the car, walked over and opened the door for Felicity.

 

“Oh, I could have done that.” Felicity was still deeply embarrassed. She stepped out the car and began walking toward the restaurant with Oliver.

 

“Well, you’re not the only one late the party. This type of date is new to me too. I’m sad to say, I haven’t always treated the women I’ve dated well. But that stops now. From everything I’ve seen, you deserve to be treated to a nice dinner Felicity so I hope you enjoy our dinner together.”

 

“I already know I will. So thank you in advance.” She leaned forward to his hand and squeezed it. She went to let go but Oliver continued to hold her hand and honestly she liked the connection.

 

She and Oliver walked up to the hostess. “Reservation for Queen, party of two.”

 

“Yes sir, your table is ready if you will follow me.”

 

As soon as they were seated, the hostess handed Oliver a wine list and said their server would be with them shortly. Felicity was sad, that she had to let go of Oliver’s hand.

 

“So what are your feelings on wine.”

 

“Next to coffee, it is what is needed to make the world go round and round.”

 

Oliver smiled. “So I take that as a yes then. Do you have a preference?”

 

“Not really but as I’m leaning toward red.”

 

“Red it is. See, this is already going well.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had just swallowed her last bite of pasta and couldn’t resist saying. “I think this went well.”

 

“I have to agree. The food and the company were superb.”

 

“Does this mean we could have another one? Oh, maybe I was too forward.”

 

Oliver reached for Felicity’s hand, “you can never be too forward with me. I love to know what’s going on in the amazing mind of yours.”

 

“Well, right now. It’s thinking I’m a tad tipsy from the wine and very full from the amazing dinner and I was thinking maybe you could take me for a little walk before taking me home. I just don’t want this night to end yet.”

 

“I don’t want it to end either. Let me get the bill and we can go for a walk.”

 

Felicity smiled and excused herself to the ladies room for a moment while Oliver settled the bill. When she saw her reflection in the mirror. It looked like she was glowing. Wow. She really did drink too much wine. She laughed and after reapplying her lipstick went out to meet Oliver.

 

He helped her back into her red jacket. “Thank you very much, for everything Oliver.”

 

“You are most welcome.” He took her hand and led her outside. The restaurant was near the water so they walked that way.

 

They were walking for another couple of minutes in silence, which was very unFelicity Oliver was discovering. “Everything okay? Want to share what’s going on in that head of your’s?”

 

“I’m thinking about kissing you.”

 

Oliver stopped walking. “Really,” he smirked.

 

“Yes, really.” Felicity moved closer. “But if you don’t want…”

 

He cut her off, leaning down to take her lips. Felicity moved closer and when she opened her mouth to grab a breath, Oliver dove deeper.

 

This was unlike any first kiss Felicity had ever experienced. Usually, there is small period of adjustment as you get to know how your lips fit together. Not this time. Oliver felt like the man she was supposed to kiss. They just fit.

 

Finally, they both had to come up for air. Oliver pulled her in for a hug, which was a good thing because her legs felt rather shaky.

 

“Felicity, did you mean it when you said you wanted to do this again?”

 

“Umm Hmm, I’m looking forward to getting to know you better Oliver. I know you are busy with work and being a Dad to Mary but if you could fit me in, that would be really nice. I am of course up for spending time with Mary too - I mean, if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to presume.”

 

“That is not a presumption. I would love for you to spend time with Mary and Me. I’d hate to think what Mary would do to me if she found out I was keeping Ms. Smoak all to myself. If you are interested, we are heading to the aquarium tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“I love the aquarium! But I didn’t mean you had to see me right away.”

 

“But I want too.”

 

“I want to too.”

 

“So it’s a date?”

 

“Yes, yes it is.”

 

“Felicity we may have been late to the party in this whole real dating thing but I’m glad we went together.”

 

“Me too.”


End file.
